Sisters
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: She Aint Heavy, Ames' thoughts.


29th Oct 2003

Sisters

Set during "She Aint  Heavy"

Ames' thoughts.

                San Francisco.

                Evening.

                Special Agent in Charge Ames White, Special Agent Otto Gotliebb and eight other agents were strategically positioned outside an apartment, ready to move in on Ames' signal. When Ames gave the word, the agents burst in through the front door and the balcony window, their weapons drawn.

                452 reacted immediately, she grabbed one of the agents, then threw him across the room. Another agent quickly used a taser on her, whilst another agent punched her adult male companion. With the occupants subdued, Ames swiftly entered the apartment.  
  
                 "Mom!" A very scared young boy yelled.  
  
                "Get him and the kid out of here." Ames ordered. _Mom? She's bred? That's all I need, the blasted freaks breeding!_  
  
                 "No!" 452 yelled. She struggled as the agents kept tasing her.  
  
                 "Mom!" The boy yelled again, frantic at his parents being hurt.  
  
                 "You're a long way from your usual haunts." Ames said sarcastically. _See how you like me, taking your son!_  
  
                 "What are you talking about?" 452 asked totally confused.  
  
                 "Dad!" The little boy yelled.  
  
                The agents quickly handcuffed her, some of them then remove her husband and tearful son.  
  
                "You really think you could hide from me, 452?" Ames asked, his voice dripped with sarcasm. _Not After you took my son!_  
  
                 "Oh, God." Was 452's only reply.  
  
                "What, no witty rejoinders today?" Ames drolly responded. _What's wrong with her? Usually you can't shut her up!_  
  
                "My designation is 453." The woman told the agents.  
  
                "What?" Ames said incredulous. _No! She can't be! Not a blasted clone! Damn it! She's lying! She's got to be! I want my son back!  
  
                 "453." The woman firmly repeated  
  
                 Ames swiftly moved over to her, and he forced her to her knees, then he roughly checked her barcode.  
  
                 "I can't believe this." He said scowling  fiercely. _Damn it! She is a blasted clone! Damn Manticore! Damn Sandeman! Senile old fool!_  
  
                 "What's wrong?" Otto asked in concern not liking the expression upon his boss' face.  
  
                 "It's not her." Ames stiffly informed him.  _Blasted freaks! I want to torture 452! Not some copy!_  
  
                 "It isn't?" Otto asked, he was completely dumbfounded.  
  
                 "It's a clone." Ames testily informed him. __Do I have to spell it out for you! You idiot! I'm surrounded by idiots! Stupid humans!  
  
                 "A clone?" Otto stated, still not following.  
  
                  "Get her out of here." Ames ordered, not bothering to reply to Otto's query. _And stop repeating what I say,  you blasted echo!__

                The  next day.

                Seattle

                NSA H.Q

                An Eyes Only broadcast is running.

  
                Ames watched the broadcast whilst some specialists sat at their computers, attempting to figure out Eyes Only's location. Garcia was also in the room overseeing the specialists.  
  
                ('Lately every crime, every act of violence committed on our city streets is being blamed on transgenics...' Eyes Only stated.)  
  
                "Sixty seconds enough time for a trace?" Ames asked one of the specialists. _I want that pest!  
  
                "When he gets started on this whole transgenic thing, sometimes he goes over." Johannsen replied.   
  
                 "Keep rambling, pal." Ames said, in a sarcastic tone, to the television screen. _I want my son! Wendy called you! You called that freak! I want Ray!__

                ('Don't believe the hype. This has been an Eyes Only streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace. Out.' Eyes Only said then ended his broadcast.)  
  
                 "Damn. A few more seconds and we would have had him." Johannsen complained.  
  
                 "Remind our Korean friends that if they don't come through, they don't get paid." Ames ordered his subordinate.  _Damn it! I need to get Eyes Only! I need him to get to 452! He's my back up plan! I want my son back!_  
  
                 "Yes, sir." Johannsen replied, he then turned and addressed the computer specialists in Korean. 

                Otto entered and  went straight over to Ames.  
  
                "453's DNA assay just came back." He reported.

               Ten minutes later.  
  
               In a small room at headquarters, X5-453 is securely handcuffed to a chair. Ames has just shown her the DNA assay.  
  
               "So, you're the cheap knockoff. See, 452 doesn't have any junk DNA. Every base pair sequence she's got is coded with genetic information. I'd like to know why." Ames said sarcastically. _She looks like 452, but she doesn't act like her! Where's the sarcasm, the wisecracks!   
  
                 "You should ask her." X5-453 told him.  
  
                 "Fair enough. Where is she?" Ames asked, he managed to hide most of his sarcasm, having decided to try and play the nice guy. _Gee! Why didn't I think of that! _He refrained from rolling his eyes.   
  
                 "How should I know?" X5-453:  
  
                 "You mean to tell me you that you haven't been in contact with her?" Ames asked incredulously. __Tell me the truth you freak!  
  
                "Why would I?" X5-453 asked in confusion.  
  
                 "Because she broke you out, along with all the other mutants." Ames replied. _C'mon I know you were simplified but this is ridiculous!_  
  
                "I was already out. I was on a deep-cover mission for two years. Industrial espionage." X5-453 archly told him.  
  
                 "So that poor sap that you're married to--he was just part of your cover." Ames replied. _Hmm! I struck a nerve! Interesting…._  
  
                "At first. But when I found out Manticore went down, I..." X5-453 started to clarify before realising that it was none of White's business.  
  
                 "...you fell in love with him and wanted to adopt his little boy." Ames said sarcastically, faking tears. "I'm sorry, I'm tearing up here a little bit. How sweet." __Oh hell! I forgot, I'm supposed to be playing Mr. nice guy! Damn it! But I don't have the kind of patience needed, to do that! Not with Ray missing! I hate playing nice with freaks!  
  
                "Where are they? They don't know anything." X5-453 assured him.  
  
                 "You never told him you were built in a lab?" Ames queried. _Like I care! Humans or freaks, they are still vermin to be exterminated!_  
  
                "Please." X5-453 replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
                "They're fine. And you will see them again, after you help me find 452." Ames assured her. __And if you believe that you really are simple!  
  
                "I already told you, I don't know where she is." X5-453 told him in exasperation.  
  
                 "Well, you're in luck, because I have a lead for you. See, she turned up at a local hospital a while back. Really stirred things up. The CDC was even brought in, and her doctor told them that he didn't have any idea she was transgenic." Ames informed her. __Damn doctors! I could have got that freak before she even thought of kidnapping Ray!  
  
                "And you think he knows more than he's letting on." X5-453 stated.  
  
                 "Now we had him under surveillance for a while, hoping she'd turn up again, but...now that I have you, why wait?" Ames told the transgenic. _C'mon, take the bait! Think about your family!_  
  
                Sighing, X5-453 asked "What do you want me to do?"   
  
                 "I want you to find out everything he knows about her--which shouldn't be too hard, considering--and then I want you to find her." Ames instructed. _I knew the freak would take the hook! Now to capture the original as well!_  
  
                "And my family?" X5-453 asked worriedly.  
  
               "You pull this off, and the three of you are free to go." Ames silkily informed her as he removed her handcuffs.  _Two freaks for the price of one!__

               X5-453 stood up and faced him.

  
              "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'I could kill him right now.' But you won't." Ames accurately read her slight body language.  _I will so enjoy sending you and 452 to The Conclave! Our scientists will have a field day studying you both!  
  
                "You seem pretty sure of yourself." X5-453 coolly stated, as she mentally evaluated him.  
  
                "You won't do anything to endanger your family. I know this, because I have family too...or at least I did, before 452 took my son away. I am very motivated, and I want to find her really badly. I am not a patient man. Don't let me down." Ames warned her, being almost completely honest. _She actually believes that I will let her go free, back to her husband and son! She had, what twenty years of military training, specializing in espionage, and yet she believed me! I know she was modified, but how can she have believed me? 452, might have only had eight years of training, but she's far superior. Maybe no junk DNA is a factor. _Ames mused._

                Later that day.

  
                NSA H.Q.                

               Ames is talking with Simms.  
  
               "We've been subpoenaed." Ames informed the director.  
  
                "Yes, I know. McKinley's committee. The good Senator is determined to blow this thing wide open. Needless to say, we're taking the Fifth." Simms replied.  
  
                 "Sir..." Ames started to speak.  
  
                 "I don't want to hear it. Right now your priority is to maintain your cover." Simms stated bluntly, cutting Ames off.  
  
                 "Not capturing transgenics?" Ames asked. _Make up your bloody mind! Stupid human!  
  
                 "As far as anyone needs to know, they don't exist. Understand?" Simms authoritatively asked.  
  
                 "Perfectly, sir." Ames replied. __Right! Like I'm gonna take your orders over those of The Conclave!  
  
                 "Well, then, I'll see you in Washington on Thursday." Simms stated, a bit nonplussed, since he had been expecting more arguments from White.  
  
                 "Very good." Ames answered, managing to keep up a respectful front. _The Conclave will fix Simms! At least I hope they will, I like being an agent!_  
  
                 "Oh..." Simms said, pausing as he looked Ames up and down. "....don't wear a black suit." With that comment he leaves.  
  
                As Simms  walked out of  the room, Ames quickly glanced down at his suit, his expression, showing the fact that he is slightly nonplussed by the order. _But I like black! Damn! Wait, I've got a blue suit!__

                Ames then turned his attention, to Johannsen.  

                 "How are we coming?" He asked. _I want that freak lover off the air! Eyes Only! I'll remove his precious eyes! I'll make him tell me where Ray is!  
  
                 "Well, we got a partial trace from his last hack. With any luck, we should lock on his position next time he comes on." Johannsen informed his boss.  
  
                 "Good. I'm gettin' tired of looking at this guy's mug." Ames said, pleasure at the news, showed in his voice. __First time I've ever wanted that cyber pest to broadcast! Ames thought drolly. _I so want to catch him! Mmmmmm first remove the eyes, then a finger at ……… _His pleasant musings are interrupted by.  
  
                Otto and Agent Sullivan entered the room, looking a bit shamefaced and very wary of Ames reaction to their presence.  
  
                 "And you are not tailing 453 because...?" Ames asked sarcastically. _If you idiots lost her…_  
  
                 "She made us, sir. Shot out our tires and took off. Said to tell you she works alone." Otto courageously informed his superior, he managed not to stutter.  
  
                 "That's my girl. Good to know she's on board." Ames calmly replied. _She won't risk her family! She'll obey me to keep them safe!.........._  _Stupid humans getting caught tailing her!__

               Ames' reaction totally threw those around him, who had expected an explosion and rapid fire verbal assault upon Otto and Sullivan.

                A short while later.

                NSA H.Q.

  
                As Eyes Only broadcast again,  the Korean computer specialists were hard at work tracing the location.  
  
                ('The so-called "transgenic threat" has continued to dominate the news. As usual, facts…' Eyes Only stated.)   
  
                "Got him." Johannsen said triumphantly. 

                Twenty minutes later.

                At an exclusive penthouse apartment.  
  
                Johannsen and the rest of Ames' men, with the exception of Otto, who was holding the fort back at NSA H.Q, burst in the door. They entered, guns drawn and swiftly searched the apartment, and found that nobody was there.

                 Johannsen checked the computer;  which said, 'Unable to locate system folder. Hard drive erased.' He and the other agents then systematically shot everything to pieces, destroying the computer; the kitchen table, the TVs. They then smashed all of the computer equipment, kicked down the room dividers, and toppled the stand that held A/V equipment. They basically completely ransacked the apartment, destroying anything that they could. 

                Later that evening.

                Ames walked through the wrecked apartment, he was completely alone, his men had returned to headquarters. He saw the whiteboard, and chuckled, he then erased the words "Ames White" and "government cover-up." His cell phone rings. X5-453 is calling from an abandoned building.  
  
                "Yeah." Ames said into his phone. _Better be good news! Bad enough my idiots were to late to capture Eyes Only, but if I've lost 452 too…..  
  
                "It's 453. I have her." X5-453 reported.  
  
                 "Is she secure?" Ames intently asked. __That damn freak has a very irritating habit of escaping! Blasted cat!  
  
                "She's not going anywhere." X5-453 replied.  
  
                 "Where are you?" He asked, as he walked to the apartments door. _Shouldn't count my cats till I've skinned 'em!_  
  
                 "An abandoned building. Corner of Parish and Beechwood." X5-453 told him.  
  
                 "All right. I'm on my way." Ames told her and hung up, he had an evil grin on his face, from the image conjured up by his thoughts of skinning 452.  
  
                As he drove to the abandoned building, Ames' cell phone rings again, he immediately recognized the number on the screen and answered it.  
  
                 "Fe'nos tol. Tell the Conclave I've found 452. I'll bring her to you."  Ames informed the Familiar on the other end, then hung up. "...once I find out where she took my son."_

                A short time later.  
  
                Ames arrived at the abandoned building and swiftly entered, he quickly found the two transgenics.  X5-453, lit a cigarette. 452, is securely chained to a post, she is also gagged.  
  
                 "Where the hell have you been?" X5-453 testily asked.  
  
                 "I had a thing." Ames replied, not at all apologetically. _Like she's got somewhere more important to be!_  
  
                 "Where's my family?" X5-453 asked bluntly, glaring at him.  
  
                 "All in good time, 453." Was the only answer she got. _Not so different from your sister after all!_  
  
                 "Yeah, right." She replied, with heavy sarcasm.   
  
                A man sneaked up behind Ames and knocked him unconscious with a  lead pipe.

                Later.  
  
                Ames awoke to find himself chained to the post. X5-453 is still dressed as 452 and still chained to the same post. 452 is still dressed as X5-453 but is no longer pretending to be her.  
  
                 "Ames White. I oughta put a bullet in your head. But twenty-odd years ago, me and her got cooked up in the same test tube. So, in my book, that makes us sisters." Max heatedly informed the Familiar.  
  
                 "Get to the point." Ames snapped. _I knew it was too damn easy! Damn her! Blasted cat freak!  
  
                 "The point is, I'm gonna trade your sorry ass for her husband and kid." She told him.  
  
                 "I don't think so." Ames drolly replied. __Not in this lifetime! No one uses me as a hostage!  
  
                 "No? Well, then, I guess we get to find out how high your pain threshold really is." 452 calmly and coldy stated, holding up the lead pipe.  
  
                 452 and the blonde haired man, escort Ames through Terminal City. 452 had quickly changed back into her own clothes. Ames, hands are cuffed behind his back, the blonde man had a gun trained upon him._

                A little while later.

  
                Outside.

                A car drove into Terminal City. 452, Ames, and the blonde haired man, stood waiting. Otto and Johannsen got out of the car.  
  
                 "Let's see what you're packing." 452 ordered.  
  
                 "We're unarmed." Otto lied  
  
                 "I don't have a whole lot of patience. I don't think you boys want to stay in Terminal City any longer than you have to." 452 coolly replied.  
  
                Otto and Johannsen glanced at each other. Each then proceeded to pull a gun out of his jacket and set it upon the ground.  
  
                 "All right, let's do this." 452 said  
  
                 X5-453's bewildered husband and son got out of the car, they looked very scared.  
  
                 "Okay, on three. One...two...three." 452 ordered.  
  
                 "Is my son still alive?" Ames quickly asked, in a slightly desperate tone. _Tell me PLEASE! Let Ray be alive!_  
  
                 "You won't be if you don't start moving." 452 responded.  
  
                Ames slowly walked towards his men, X5-453's husband and son slowly walked toward 452. They pass each other. When Ames reached the guns lying on the ground, he agilely jumped through his handcuffs and picked up a gun. Otto and Johannsen each pulled out another gun. Two more agents got out of the car, now there are several guns trained on 452 and the others.  
  
                "Not another step. Nice work, Otto." Ames stated, in a very pleased tone. _Wow, Otto actually did something right and on his own initiative!  
  
                Suddenly there is the sound of multiple guns being cocked all around them. The agents looked up and saw   lots of  transgenics taking aim at them, from all directions. Ames and his men are greatly outnumbered.  
  
                 "You guys want to throw down, go ahead. But a whole lot of people are gonna get hurt." 452 taunted them.  
  
                 "This isn't over, 452." Ames coldly replied. "All right, gentlemen." He added, calling off his men.__ Damn freaks! I will capture 452 and when I do, I will slowly and painfully torture the whereabouts of Ray out of her! I'll teach her the meaning of pain! I might not feel it! But I'm an expert at causing it!  
  
                Ames and his men slowly lowered their weapons and head for the car. A lizard transgenic lead X5-453's husband and son away from the area._

                The next day.

                At a court house.  
  


                Senator McKinley was conducting another Senate hearing. Ames, wearing a blue suit, was in attendance. As usual, there were many reporters in the room. Director Simms was also present.  
  
                 "Committee calls to the stand Special Agent Ames White. Now, Agent White, I'm sure you've been instructed by counsel and by your superiors to invoke your Fifth Amendment right. But I want to remind you, as an officer of this committee and as your fellow American, that all this committee is interested in is truth." McKinley informed him.  
  
                 "The truth, sir, is quite simple. Did parties within our government secretly divert funds for genetic experiments? Yes." Ames calmly and bluntly stated. _Stuff you Simms! I obey my real superiors, not you!_  
  
                The crowd murmured in shock. Director Simms looked incredibly angry.  
  
                 "Did they allow those transgenics to escape? Yes. Did they then choose to withhold that information from the American people? Yes. Are those transgenics dangerous? Most assuredly, yes. And I cannot, in good conscience, continue to be part of this cover-up. These transgenics are a great threat to our national security and our American way of life. Make no mistake. This is a war...a war we cannot afford to lose." Ames continued, in the same blunt fashion.  _Yeah! The freaks are the only things that stand in the way of The Coming! Idiot humans are going to help us rid the planet, of the only creatures who might save them from us!_

                Later.

                In Ames' parked car.  
  
                Ames talked with Senator McKinley, a fellow Familiar.  
  
                 "Simms is going to want my badge." Ames complained.   
  
                 "Don't worry about Simms. By the time I'm through, you'll be a national hero, positioned to eliminate the transgenics once and for all. The Conclave will be in touch." McKinley assured him. Then he got out of the car. "Fe'nos tol." 

  
                "Fe'nos tol." Ames respectfully replied. He grinned to himself. _A national hero huh! This could be fun!_

                The End  
  



End file.
